Always the Last to Know
by Clarobell
Summary: Oneshot. Brother Fic. Muramasa was always the last to know when it came to Kotetsu. Gift for a special friend.


**Always the Last to Know**

Muramasa was always the last to know. Back when he and Kotetsu had been growing up they'd been thick as thieves. The age gap didn't stop their mischief or games, but the onset of Kotetsu's NEXT powers did. He knew something was wrong right away. His lively, impish little brother was suddenly subdued and withdrawn. He didn't find out until several weeks later. He wanted to comfort Kotetsu, but the kid was so afraid of his own powers he wouldn't let anybody near him. It wasn't until his fiasco in the bank with Mr. Legend that he regained some of that exuberant nature (Muramasa had been the last to know about that little, too).

He knew something was up when Kotetsu, then a rambunctious young man, asked to speak to their mother in private. He wondered if perhaps his little brother was in trouble, or if perhaps his NEXT powers had caused damage again. Heavens knows _that _had nearly bankrupt them several times over the years. He respected their wishes to speak in private but that didn't stop him wheedling his mother the moment Kotetsu left. Trying to get anything from her though was like squeezing blood from a stone. He reluctantly relented in his pursuit but was relieved at the smile she wore. It told him at least his little brother wasn't in trouble. On the contrary, it turned out he was getting married and was asking his mother for her blessing. Muramasa was the last to know, of course.

Surprised would be an understatement when Kotetsu turned up for dinner one night with his pregnant wife. She was six months along apparently. They sat together with his mother and laughed and this and that. It was a comfortable night where they chatted about life, the hero business… The baby. Muramasa kept quiet and smiled softly. His little brother jabbered on, as animated as ever and so very in love as he doted on his wife. With so many things going on in his life Muramasa guessed he'd just been overlooked, or perhaps when Kotetsu had told their mother he'd expected the news to be passed on? It didn't matter. He was used to being the last to know.

Muramasa wasn't exactly approving of Kotetsu's lifestyle choice; he wasn't exactly disapproving either though. He ran the family business by himself and did just fine in their quaint little town. Sometimes he would hear about 'Wild Tiger' on the radio or TV. He'd snort and continue on with his daily routine, polishing the bar and restocking the liquor in the shop. His lack of interest often meant he was the last to know of any kind of achievement or failure on Kotetsu's part during his hero career. When his little brother phoned him, so excited and maybe a little drunk with the sounds of a party in the background he'd sighed softly and asked him what he wanted. Kotetsu sounded a little disappointed then, but how was Muramasa supposed to know he'd been crowned the king of heroes? He was the last to know these sorts of things.

Tomoe had been sick for a while. He hadn't known. When Kotetsu phoned him his voice had sounded so choked, so broken, Muramasa had left Oriental town for Sternbild before he even realised where he was going. She was dead. His brothers beautiful wife was dead and Kotetsu had phoned him first. Night had fallen by the time he arrived. He knocked softly – Kaede would be in bed by now. Kotetsu answered the door, eyes bright with unshed tears and a lost look on his face. He barely managed to utter Kotetsu's name before his brother was on him, sobbing and clutching his shirt like they were kids again, begging it to be a bad dream. Muramasa held him as they sank to the floor and Kotetsu's grief overwhelmed them both. He felt useless, he didn't know what to say, how to act. What _could _he say at a time like this? Instead he said nothing and rested his hand atop his little brother's head as he wept like a little boy. Selfishly Muramasa wished, just this once, he'd been the last to know. 


End file.
